


Baby, That's Art

by lumacity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fine Arts major Lapis, Game Design major Peridot, Getting Together, Kinda, Lapidot Week 2016, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumacity/pseuds/lumacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bite the inside of your cheek in restraint, doing what you can to avoid having a crying, screaming meltdown in the middle of open studio. Your TA shoots you a concerned glance but otherwise doesn't interfere. Thank god. If she did, you swear you might have that meltdown after all.</p><p>(Lapidot week 2016 day 2! Making this a separate work in itself since I live for that art school feel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feels Bad Man

**Author's Note:**

> HOW LUCKY i was actually writing this before i found out that the prompt for day 2 was art school! I'm going into game design soon after studying it over the summer and i feel like it'd be a really good fit for peridot....despite the pain

You sigh in frustration, cheeks feeling hot although the room is cool. Listening to everyone else click their mouses is starting to grate on your nerves, listening to everyone else talk and laugh is starting to drive you _crazy_. You shrug out of your hoodie, flustered, draping it over your lap instead before pressing against your temples.

“One more time…” You mumble, starting up the game again and clinging to what shred of sanity you have left. Hoping…

As you feared, your puzzle doesn't trigger.

You bite the inside of your cheek in restraint, doing what you can to avoid having a crying, screaming meltdown in the middle of open studio. Your TA shoots you a concerned glance but otherwise doesn't interfere. Thank god. If she did, you swear you might have that meltdown after all.

Opening up your level blueprint for what feels like the millionth time today, you grit your teeth as you check the programming again, going through each puzzle you've labeled individually and making sure the box triggers are set to their proper matinées. Everything seems _fine, so_ -

“Need some help?” A soft, bored voice says from right beside you, prompting you to jerk in your seat when blue hair brushes over your shoulder.

“Give me a heart attack why don't you.” You hiss, slumping in your seat now. Lapis looks indifferent. “You're not even supposed to be in here, you know!” You continue sharply, almost desperate to be left alone lest you actually _do_  start crying, “Shouldn't you be in the Fine Arts studio? Gluing some q-tips together? Maybe taking apart a toilet and-”

Lapis cuts you off with a hardened glance, though you’re unhappy to find that she still looks amused, despite the frustrated wetness quickly gathering in your eyes. You’re almost about ready to get up and leave, this is the last thing you need.

She quips, “You know, I _happen_ to minor in Game Art, I'm here to work on a model-”

You nearly throw your hands up, scoffing, “In _Maya_ , Lapis. Or fucking- ZBrush! This is exactly why you minor in Game _Art._ Heard of Game Design?!” You’re reaching the end of your rope.

Lapis scoffs right back, and you bristle, cheeks growing hotter the more agitated you get, “I've heard about it once or twice..” She teases, looking down at you from over her shoulder and adopting this smirk that makes you need to glance away, because...

“Well.” You clear your throat, trying to gather yourself, “Why don't you get back to your _modeling_ , and I'll just-”

“Here,” She rudely interrupts, learning further over you so her hair is in your face, one hand on the back of your chair and the other swatting yours away from your mouse to claim it. She's close enough for you to feel how warm she is, bringing a whole new blush to your face as you try to lean away. Lavender shampoo and coffee invade your senses all too strongly, but in a good way as-

“...Level blueprint?”  Lapis asks. Apparently.

“I…” Comes your brilliant answer. What had she said? You're just about ready to start panicking-

“Ah, never mind. There it is.” She says, clicking the mouse. “It's just that I haven't used Unreal 4 since it updated last. Layout’s a bit different.”

“Mhm...” You hum, dazed, looking at her profile instead of the screen. You don’t know whether it’s the lack of sleep or lack of heterosexuality, but it’s something.

She glances at you, breaking your trance with a raised brow. “So...the problem?”

“Oh! Oh-” you scramble to explain, feeling embarrassed with your panic lit anew, “It's just that- whenever the player character overlaps this trigger box, the next one won't trigger at all. It interferes directly with the first but I just- don't know... why?” You want to pull your hair out, it sounds even stupider out loud!

Lapis narrows her eyes, and you wonder if she even understood you, “Play through it for me?”

You do. She pipes, “...That first trigger. Is that a matinée?”

You groan, “Yes”

“The object’s movable?”

“Yes!” You exclaim, rolling your eyes like she’s some sort of idiot. “I’m not an idiot, Lapis!”

“...Peridot, is the trigger cast to your player character?”

“Yes-” your expression drops, “NO!”

Lapis smirks, “It’s okay. You’re not an idiot.”

Oh how _dare_ she- “Lazuli you-! Listen I'm really stressed out ok! And I just happened to forget to cast it to my character but that _doesn't mean-”_

Lapis’ smirk never wavers, and God do you hate it. “You were right, Peridot. Same shit as always.” She parrots, tone caustic.

You're already in the level blueprint (angrily) casting each trigger box to your character as you grind your teeth. “Fucking shut up Lapis. Go to Fine Arts already.”

She only rolls her eyes and leans over your shoulder again, sighing a dramatic _fine_ before kissing your cheek, shoving you by your shoulder as she leaves.

Your face goes up in flames, and you grumble as you press your cold hands to your cheeks, trying in vain to cool them.

The next time you run your game, it functions perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me abt lapidot...pleas


	2. Feels Good Man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lapis is pain and peridot tries to return a favor

You couldn't explain your relationship with Lapis if you tried.

The entire encounter last week in Game Art and Design open studio left you reeling for a couple of hours, although you quickly forgot about it and passed out the moment you got back to you dorm. That being said, your thoughts still often drift to Lapis, something you weren't at first proud of admitting to yourself, but now you're quickly realizing it can't be avoided. 

For how much you fight, you spend an awful lot of time together, and you guess that it isn't really  _bad_ fighting, unlike the disagreements that you have with a lot of your friends, namely Pearl and Amethyst. The more you get to know her, the more it becomes clear to you that you really do enjoy Lapis' company. You secretly kind of want to room with her next year.

Although, there's a small problem that isn't really a problem. She’s gotten awfully touchy with you lately, and not in the way you're used to. It isn't Jasper’s rough, although well-meaning slaps on your back, it isn't Amethyst’s bruising hold on your shoulder as she shakes you excitedly by it, it's so casual that you'd miss it if it didn't cause your brain to shut down every time it happened.

Lapis always rests her hands on the back of your chair when she takes a break from whatever she's working on, inevitably wandering over to look at your work instead, offering requested (or unrequested) praise or criticism before she leaves, always touching your shoulder as she goes.

Once, sitting across from you in 3D structure, she leaned over the span of the desk to silently fix your glasses as you worked, for apparently they had slipped down your nose.

In digital processes and art in motion, the classes which you are most tired for, she nearly always offers you sips of her coffee. Her fingers brush yours as you gratefully accept the cup, and it always tastes extra good if it's hers. You wonder which drink it is every time, and think to ask so you can order it for yourself, but you never do, quietly liking sharing it with her and wondering if you can taste her Chapstick on the straw.

Something about the way she touches you so casually makes your heart swell, the nonchalance of it all a gentle comfort that settles warm in your limbs. Being friends with someone calm is nice for a change, and words can't describe how nice it is to have someone who will work with you quietly in open studio, at an ungodly hour in the morning when everyone else has given up and gone to bed, working on your respective projects and asking each other for opinions. It's all so wonderful.

Until Lapis starts pushing herself.

You never see it coming, not with her laid back attitude. One moment she couldn't care less if she finishes her project on time, lamenting that she “Fucking hates this school!” and is going to “Fucking drop out!” and..a lot of things involving a choice word.

And the next, she's staying up all night, three nights in a row, terrified for her life that she won't get that god damn painting done for Fine Arts. You stay up with her, the best you can. Getting your own work done but mostly keeping her company in the studio or your floor’s work room. You end up passing out next to her on the floor of the work room at around 5 in the morning most nights, in the nest of blankets you guys brought as she paints, canvas nestled atop her folded legs. The brush strokes lull you to sleep as your head brushes her hip, reassuring and there.

You're as supportive as you can be, but then it gets worse.

On a Friday, Lapis is absent from digital processes. You're extra tired that day, and you've convinced yourself it's because you didn't have that one sip of coffee. That's silly though, because you know logically that one sip won't help.

You find out what _does_ help, later, when you hear from your RA that Lapis has overdosed on caffeine pills, apparently being taken to urgent care last night by said RA after supposedly vomiting uncontrollably. You sigh as deeply as you can, equal parts mad and worried that this isn't the first time she's done this.

You see her the next day in the common room, her stuff is everywhere. On the table, the floor, the couches. Cups of watery paint, painty water, scraps of canvas and paper, brushes, paints sans water, you name it. She looks like hell, blue hair fluffier than usual and bags like bruises under her eyes. Her hands and arms are smeared with paint, and with a grimace you realize that her iPhone is, too. You hate that habit. Whenever she's stressed and painting, she always runs her brush absently over her skin, her phone, anything she can. You shiver just thinking of the gross feeling of cold paint on skin.

“Lapis…” You start, approaching her as if she's a scared wild animal.

She grimaces, voice hoarse as she replies, “Hey.”

“You...doing alright there, pal?”

She looks ready to tear up-

“N-No! Wait- I know you're stressed out I'm sorry-”

She sighs, rubbing her eyes, “ _Peridot_ , my eyes are just dry.”

“Ok…” You say cautiously, walking to sit by her, close enough that your arms touch. She relaxes a little at that, making you relieved. “Self portrait?” You ask gently, leaning to observe her painting.

“Mmhm…” She mumbles, looking like she's bracing herself. The painting is gorgeous already, even if it's a work in progress, accurate to the black and white reference photo Lapis has of herself, equally as beautiful.

You don't tell her that, because you know that isn't what she wants to hear. At this stage of her art, Lapis can't stand being praised, given that you know she hates it. She won't hate it by the time it's done, by the time she stops freaking out over it like its the end of the world, but That's just the artistic process. So instead, you say “Tough project.”

“Tell me about it.” She grumbles, sighing as she leans back and closes her eyes for a moment.

You sit in comfortable silence with her for a moment, privately hoping she'll fall asleep. She looks like she needs it.

“Peridot…” She says, softly.

You swallow, “Yeah?”

“Can you please…" She pauses, placing her hand over yours in a gesture that's probably meant to convince you,  "Go downstairs and get me a monster?” She opens her eyes to look at you, and you have to glance away from that pleading gaze.

“Lapis…” You say carefully, “You aren't supposed to be having any more caffeine…”

She bristles, and you feel _bad_ but you can't stand to see her treating her body like this . “It's _fine_ Peridot, I-”

But it's not fine, and you let yourself get a little frustrated with her,  “Lapis come on! You can't keep doing this to yourself for the rest of the year. You need to manage your time better-”

“It's just one project, Okay?!” She nearly shouts, growing irratable in the tired, cranky way she gets when she's like this, and you frown. That's what she always says.

The two of you fall silent, Lapis challenging you to argue with her glare. You decide to let her have her way, and try gentle persuasion instead.

“...Okay.” You say after a few beats of silence, and she seems to relax just a little. Good.

“But,” you begin, “how about, just this once, you have some water instead? Or even some tea? Please?”

She looks reproachful. “I don't know….”

“Come on, Lapis…” You plead, “just have a bottle of water, and take a little nap. I promise I'll wake you up and then you'll feel better.”

She eventually agrees, gulping down the water you get her when she realizes how thirsty she really is. You try not to sigh. 

She leans over you suddenly, and you blush, at a loss for what she's doing as she lowers herself, stretching out on the couch and laying her head on your stomach.

It's all so sudden, as she didn't say anything first, and you wonder if she's even fully conscious of what she's doing. She's so worn out that you don't even want to bother her about her motives, sighing and resting your hands over her back in sympathy. She finally fully relaxes, nuzzling her cheek against your stomach and mumbling, “Wake me up in an hour.”

You agree, but actually plan to wake her up in three, because it's Saturday and she needs it.

When you wake Lapis up three hours later, looking a bit healthier and refreshed, she thanks you, and you realize you made the right choice when she doesn't even notice she slept an extra two hours.

Maybe you're even better company for each other than you realize.


	3. still feels good man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peridot and lapis have a nice fucken walk to class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG!! thank you for reading! and thank you to all who gave kudos and commented!! i love you!!!!

Lapis ends up getting an A on her self portrait, just like you knew she would, and she brags to you like you’ve never had to calm her down from a crying panic attack at three in the morning, induced by a series of very similar projects. You don’t mention that, though, because Game Design in itself does a number on your will to live on a daily basis.

You congratulate her, of course, telling her truthfully that the painting is gorgeous, because it is. Done on a modest 20x34 canvas in monochrome, Lapis captured herself perfectly. You find yourself teetering on the edge of an embarrassed blush when you think to yourself that Lapis really is classically beautiful, admiring the brushstrokes that make up her tall nose and clean jawline.

“I’m just so glad it worked out.” Lapis tells you, sighing blissfully and basking in the post-stress afterglow. The two of you make your way lazily across campus, enjoying the cool morning air and sleepy atmosphere cast by the lavender sky. You yawn widely, and without missing a beat, Lapis presses her coffee into your hands. Your cheeks tingle with warmth as you thank her, and the coffee sweet as always. The syrup at the bottom is thick and chocolatey, sticking to the roof of your mouth even as you pass the cup back to her. It makes you wonder what drink it is again. You don’t ask.

Lapis promptly brings the straw straight to her own mouth, and you redden childishly at the thought of an indirect kiss.

“S-So!” You clap your hands together. “Blizzard lecture?”

Lapis groans, visibly sagging. “Do i have to? I kinda wanted to go to the beach…”

“Lapis…” You put on your best pout, tugging on the sleeve of her jacket in a grab for pity. You grimace when the fabric crinkles unpleasantly with dried paint.  “You said you’d go with me… if you don’t, Amethyst is gonna sit next to me, and that means _Pearl_ is gonna sit next to me, and that means-”

Lapis raises her brow, “Antisocial much?”

You scoff, turning up your nose, “If you must call it that! You know I can’t sit with them in lectures. _I_ actually take _notes_. They’re too distracting, and Blizzard is a company I’ve been looking forward to for months! I think I’ll even take my portfolio… You should too.”

Lapis shrugs noncommittally, pointedly ignoring your suggestion, “Distracting as they might be, they try really hard to reign you into their.. clique…”

You notice the stiffness in Lapis’ shoulders, so you soften your tone. “You don’t have to go. I’ll take you to the beach instead, if you want.”

Lapis relaxes, quickly shaking her head to assure you. “Eh, don’t gotta do that… Besides, I promised.” She ducks her head a little, but you could’ve sworn you saw her blush.

You fist pump the air. “Yes-!”

“ _But,_ ” She interjects, “You have to do something for me.”

“ _Anything!_ ” you throw yourself against her side dramatically, and she snorts as she pushes you off.

“Model for me.”

It’s not an unusual request, so you nod,  “Done.”

Lapis stares at you for a moment. She stops walking, so you abruptly follow suit. “Nude.”

You choke, coughing and glancing away, “Th-That’s what Life Drawing is for, Lapis! We’re going there right now!”

“But it’s not the same.” Lapis presses earnestly, expression serious, “I’ve been thinking that if I have someone I know model for me, I can capture their energy that much better.”

“But… You’ve already had Jasper-”

“Peridot-” Lapis warns, looking like she wants to snap at you. You wince, catching your mistake. She quickly sighs and lets it go, regardless,  “I know _you,_ I want _you_ to model for me.”

It’s just a repeat statement, but Lapis is saying it in that way she does when she really means something else. You catch yourself at a slight loss for words, feeling like this is Lapis’ own way of telling you she feels as close to you as you do to her. Has she been feeling the same sense of comradery you have? Does she like sharing her coffee with you? Does she like falling asleep in the workroom at your side?

Your ears are suddenly hot, searching for a response, but only one word comes, “Energy…?”

Lapis looks contemplative, studying your expression, “The way you hold yourself, how you express, how you think…” She looks almost wistful, “Not to mention your hair. In all honesty I’ve been wanting to paint it. Like a blonde halo..” Her fingers brush against the ends of your bob, making your breath catch in your throat. For someone who claims to bullshit their artistry, the way she speaks about her art leaves you feeling both impressed and flustered.

Lapis’ smile goes crooked, like she wants to comment on your red face. She spares you the embarrassment, though, silently starting to walk again and nodding for you to follow.

You stand there for an inordinate amount of time gathering yourself, pressing your cold hands against your cheeks when she isn’t looking before huffing and making to catch up with her.

“Hey! W-We never said anything about painting! That’ll take so much longer-!”

Lapis just laughs, ignoring your pleas.

...It’s music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this.... is just self indulgent lapidot art fluff ....but if that floats ur goat thank u for reading <3


End file.
